mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Xefros Tritoh
Xefros Tritoh is one of the protagonists in the video game Hiveswap. He is a flattoothed burgundy blood troll who helps Joey. Biography Xefros is first seen shortly after Joey Claire is spirited away to Alternia and Dammek is similarly sent to Earth. He initially believes Joey is Dammek testing him before realizing she is a lost alien who has somehow been sent to Alternia. He tries to help her, despite the dangerous Drone raid going on in his neighborhood, but a missile hits his home and he gets trapped under the debris, forcing Joey to save him instead. Joey manages to save Xefros and the two leave with both Dammek's and Xefros' lusii to meet up with Xefros' friend. Dems the facts. Personality and Traits Xefros is a timid, passive troll with a kind heart and low self-esteem. Due to Dammek's influence and the general mistreatment of low-bloods in Alternia, Xefros does not think highly of himself or any of his abilities, and shows some anxiety over his fading childhood. He has a tendency to apologize a lot. He is also training to be a butler, and is not very excited at the prospect. He also seems to be more accepting and comfortable around the subject of cleaning supplies and buckets compared to other trolls, and keeps his hive relatively cleaner than his peers. Despite his weaker tendencies, Xefros shows a compassionate, trusting nature, and is willing to put himself in danger to help someone in need. He is a passionate follower of Dammek's rebellion. Xefros is shown to have psychic abilities that, while present, are much weaker than those of most other rustblood trolls. He mostly uses his powers to bend spoons, and has mentioned that he can close doors with them, but not without passing out a few times first. Xefros' favorite pastime is the Alternian sport of Arena Stickball. He is also a Flarper. Dems also the facts. Relationships Dammek He is moirails with Dammek, and they are in a garage band together called the Grubbles (or Grubbels, depending on Dammek's mood). Dammek is seen to be somewhat exploiting Xefros' vulnerability as a burgundy blood within the first act. Additionally, Dammek constantly belittles Xefros and is said to be constantly testing him with code names and minutia regarding the rebellion, in an effort to toughen him up, which Xefros admits that it is. The two of them are members of some form of rebellion against Trizza, the heiress to the throne. He has also stated that he doesn't keep on top of the code words because he "finds it hard to care" about them. Das also facts. Joey Claire Xefros first encountered Joey shortly after her accidental arrival on Alternia. He is able to communicate to her via Dammek's tablet, however at first does not believe that she is not Dammek himself. Through a series of multiple issues, Xefros realizes Joey is an alien to him and decides to help her, only to get crushed by falling rubble, causing Joey to have to help him instead. Joey, although generally confused by Xefros' alien behavior, and frustrated with his initially cagey attitude, is fond of Xefros and defends his worth during a moment of self-doubt. The two seem to be establishing a friendship. Dis is more facts. Xefros' Lusus Xefros' lusus (named Zoosmell by default), is a giant sloth-like creature. A slow-moving creature, prone to laying in inconvenient areas, the lusus is a picky eater and a constant sleeper. Xefros appears to have a fairly typical relationship with his guardian, being somewhat annoyed with its behavior, but still shows an understanding that the creature means well and is just looking out for him. The creature joins Joey, Xefros and Dammek's lusus on their journey to seek out a mutual friend of Xefros and Dammek. Damn them some good facts. Gallery XefrosModel.png|Xefros' original 3D model. Tumblr ou33qkn0iM1s7a0jxo2 540.gif|Xefros performing slam poetry. TrollFriends.jpg|Xefros and Dammek relaxing. TrollBand.jpg|Xefros and Dammek in their band. TrollSports.jpg|Xefros wearing Arena Stickball gear. Screenshot (485).png|Yeowch. Better luck next time. 20170914174327 1.jpg|Xefros achieves victory! Xefrosblushing.png|Xefros and Joey riding Dammek's lusus. Screenshot (543).png|Joey taking a selfie of her and Xefros. Trivia *Xefros is possibly named after Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind. **His surname refers to his Sloth lusus, resembling "tri toe" to reference the Three-Toed Sloth. *His lusus is a giant sloth (named by the big book of monsters as a "Glacial Treetrudger"). *His horns are shaped similarly to the generic troll horns found in many places, such as Equius's robots, Tavros's posters, and the Trollian logo. *The first known song in his and Dammek's band is called "Broom Temperature". *Xefros's Prongle avatar is a fork bent in the shape of a hand making the heavy metal horns gesture. **This could be related to how Xefros practices his telekinesis by bending spoons. *Xefros uses a chat program called "Rebelgram" to talk to Dammek. pl:Xefros Tritoh Category:Trolls Category:Protagonists/Allies